Sobredosis de sexo
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: Aquella noche él conoció y recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, besando cada parte de este, llenándolo de besos tanto a mi cuerpo, como a mi ser y alma. Esa noche solo la luna llena fue cómplice de lo que él y yo hicimos en un momento de amor y pasión..."Mi opinión en lo que se refiere el placer es que hay que emplear todos los sentidos" -Marquéz de Sades [SERIE DE ONE-SHOT]
1. Chapter 1

**Shion: Hi! Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom uwu en realidad, casi siempre escribo de un solo fandom que ha sido de Inazuma eleven y pues ahora que termine de leer el manga de Owari no seraph y aniosa esperando su actualizacion decí hacer una serie de one-shot lemmon :3 donde ustedes lectoras y lectores seran protagonistas**. **En fin, espero que se animen a leer esta idea y que comenten, pues necesito sus opiniones para aber quien sera el protagonista del siguiente one-shot. Para comenzar con esta serie de one-shot les dejo un Mika x TN espero les guste.**

 **PD: Lamento si hay una que otra falta de ortografía uwu Y espero me den una oportunidad y lean los one-shot siguientes nwn**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Sólo el latido unísono del sexo y el corazón puede crear éxtasis"._**

 ** _-Anaïs Nin_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aquella noche de luna llena**_

 ** _(Mika X TN)_**

Aquella noche había luna llena, me encanta este tipo de noches, pues no necesito otra luz aparte de la que la luna podría brindarme, su luz entraba por el ventanal del balcón y iluminaba todo mi cuarto, así que decidí sentarme en el balcón a leer un libro titulado: " _Orgullo y prejuicio"_ de Jane Austen. En fin, estaba sumergiéndome en una increíble lectura, lamentablemente esta duró menos de lo que yo pensaba, puesto que tocaron a mi puerta y tuve que pararme a abrir, y yo que ya estaba cómoda. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color escarlata, ojos cuales conocía bastante bien, el dueño de tan inusuales ojos no era nada más, ni nada menos que Hyakuya Mikaela. Mire con una sonrisa al chico, este respondió de la misma manera, pero con cierta coquetería. Pude notar que estaba algo extraño, sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas que lo normal y estaba respirando agitadamente

—Pensé que eras Mr. Darcy—Dije sonriendo burlonamente—Me has ilusionado

—Lamento arruinar tu ilusión—Dijo sonriendo.

—Espero que hayas venido por una buena causa y no solamente a arruinar mi lectura—Era broma, y él lo sabía. Mika podía venir cuando quisiera a verme, después de todo en múltiples ocasiones nos hemos salvado el uno al otro.

—¿Me dejaras entrar?—Preguntó Mika, yo me moví dejandole el paso libre para que este entrara. Mika entro seguido por mi y tomo asiento—¿Leías con las luces apagadas?

—No, leía bajo la luz de la luna—Respondí yendo hasta la cocina—¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Solo agua—Dijo el chico, en unos segundos ya estaba devuelta con dos vasos en mano.

—Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas altas horas de la noche?—Pregunté sentándome junto a él.

—TN—Dijo con un tono serio asustándome un poco—Te necesito—Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No entendí lo que trataba de decir.

—No te entiendo, Mika—Estaba confundida, no estaba siendo muy claro en lo que trataba de decir. Este comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Durante casi nueve años que nos conocemos y desde el primer día en que te ví no pude sacarte de mi mente—Ahora si puedo entenderte mejor.

—Mika yo...—No pude terminar la frase, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mika se encontraba sobre mi besándome, claro que no pude resistirme, de todos modos el también me gustaba. El beso comenzó con algo sutil, nuestros labios se rozaban con delicadeza, una vez que nos acostumbramos a nuestros labios entro en juego nuestras lenguas, luego de unos segundos nos separamos, mire a Mika quien estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual.

—Y-Yo lo siento—Dijo quitándose de encima de mi y colocándose de pie—No debí hacerlo, será mejor que me vaya—Corrió hasta la puerta, logre detenerlo antes de que se fuera.

—No te vayas—Tome su mano e hice que me mirara, acerque mis manos hasta su rostro y sonreí—Tu tampoco has salido de mi mente, Mikaela—Los ojos del chico se dilataron—Había estado esperando tanto por este momento—Acto seguido lo bese, este me tomo por la cintura. Este beso fue distinto al primero, este era más intenso y lujurioso, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban en nuestras cavidades bucales, mientras que Mika delineaba mis curvas con sus manos, no quise pararlo, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, de todos modos ambos lo estuvimos esperando durante mucho tiempo. Me apoye en la muralla y nos seguimos besando, de pronto sus labios se encontraban besando mi cuello, por dios pero que sensación más placentera. Mi respiración estaba más agitada y podía sentir mis mejillas arder, estaba realmente excitada, luego nuestros ojos se volvieron a juntar. No se si ambos estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso, pero como dije antes que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

—¿Quieres detenerte?—Preguntó Mika acariciando mi rostro.

—Estas loco—Dije sonriendo—Hemos esperando mucho para esto y no nos detendremos aquí—Lo atraje hacia mis labios nuevamente besándolo con tal pasión que él jamás lo olvidaría. Mi rubio amante recorría con sus manos mi cintura, caderas, llegando hasta mi trasero, comenzó a tocarlo acción que me éxito haciendo que mordiera su labio, al parecer el se percato de ello y comenzó a agárralo más fuerte, y volví a morder su labio. Nos volvimos a separar solo para que yo me subiera arriba de él, colocando mis piernas sobre su cadera, mientras ponía mis brazos rodeando su cuello, y el me agarraba por el trasero, camino conmigo en esa posición hasta la mesa en donde me senté. Ahí nos miramos por unos momentos, aun no podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo, pero se sentía realmente bien. Y no nos detuvimos, mire a Mika coquetamente y comencé a sacarme la blusa, esta estaba estorbando en nuestro trabajo, él me miro sonrojado y trato de desviar la mirada pero no logro mantenerla lejos de mis senos, lo cuales eran de un tamaño considerable.

—Vamos no seas tímido—Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior coquetamente. Este vacilo un momento y toco uno de mis senos por sobre el brasier, luego comenzó a masajearlo con más confianza, por otro lado yo soltaba pequeños gemidos, al parecer estos eran música para los oídos de Mikaela, puesto que se deshizo del brasier.

—Estorbaba mucho—Dijo sonriendo coquetamente para luego comenzar a tocar mis senos con placer, cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que yo gimiera, pero ya me tocaría a mi. Luego comenzó a besarme, introduciendo su lengua una y otra vez dentro de mi boca, luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos bajando por mis clavículas y llegando a mi pecho, el cuál comenzó a lamer con desesperación mientras que con la otra masajeaba y jugaba con mi otro pecho. Ya me comenzaba a desesperar, yo también quería hacer que Mika se volviera loco.

—Basta—Dije con mi respiración agitada, él se alejo y me abrazo.

—¿No te esta gustando?—Preguntó ante mi repentina palabra.

—Estas loco, claro que me gusta—Susurre en su oído—Pero, yo también quiero jugar contigo—Luego mordí con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido

—TN—Dijo con sorpresa, yo lo mire a los ojos y sonreí coquetamente dirigiendo mi mano hasta su pantalón rozando su erecto miembro por sobre el pantalón, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, volví a tocarlo pero esta vez fue por más tiempo y movía mi mano moldeando su miembro.

—Mika, mírame a los ojos—Dije con una seductora voz, este sonrojado mi miro a los ojos—Es mi turno de volverte loco—Acto seguido metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, desasiendome de ella en unos segundos, maravillada por su formado cuerpo me acerque hasta su cuello lamiendolo, y dando pequeños mordiscos en dicho lugar, sentí con él puso sus manos sobre mis caderas apretándolas levemente, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien. Luego comencé a bajar depositando pequeños besos en el torso y abdomen de Mika, luego me fije en sus pezones y comencé a lamerlos haciendo que él se volviera a estremecer pues volvió a agarrar fuertemente mis caderas, además de que podía escuchar su agitada espiración. Deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mire a Mika, baje de la mesa y lo conduje hasta el sillón ahí me sente sobre sobre él, de manera en que ambos pudiéramos vernos a los ojos. Su miembro estaba bastante erecto, pude sentirlo al sentarme sobre las piernas de Mika, este era el momento en que podía hacerle volver loco

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—Preguntó curioso mi rubio amante, yo puse mi dedo indice sobre sus labios.

—Tu solo disfrutalo—Contestó para luego comenzar a besarlo con desesperación, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal y busque la de él para juguetear con ella, de vez en cuando mordía sus labios o solo besaba con intensidad, a esto le agregue el movimiento de mi pelvis haciendo que mi intimidad rozara con el miembro de Mika haciendo que suspiros y gemidos salieran de su boca, cosa que me volvía loca, fui aumentando la intensidad de mis movimientos, mientras que lamia su cuello, por otro lado este gemía y suspiraba, y apretaba mis senos de vez en cuando.

—TN—Gimió él con su respiración entre cortada.

—¿Qué sucede?—Susurre en su oido con una voz seductora.

—Estoy demasiado ecxitado—Su respiración estaba agitada y decidí torturarlo otro poco antes de que llegáramos a la fase final. Deje de moverme y me salí de encima de él, arrodillándome frente a él, desabroche el cinturón de su pantalon y abrí el cierre del pantalón sacándolo con cuidado, el miembro de Mika pedía salir, este estaba bastante duro, lo toque por sobre el boxer para torturar un poco a mi candente rubio, luego me decise de los boxers en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mire asombrada el miembro erecto de Mikaela, pues su tamaño era considerable, no podía esperar más para pobrarlo. Tomé su extensión entre mi mano, moviendola de arriba hacia abajo sucesivamente, luego de unos minutos lamí la punta de su miembro haciendo que este soltara un gemido, acto seguido lo metí en mi boca, comenzando a hacer maravillas con ella, haciendo que mi rubio soltara repetidos gemidos y suspiros que eran más que música para mis oidos.

—TN—Gimió—Se siente bien...pero aun no quiero acabar.

—Esta bien—Dije dejando su miembro de lado, y sentándome junto a Mika.

—Vamos es tu turno—Dije sonriendo de lado, él con un notorio sonrojo me despojo de mis últimas prendas y quedo mirando mi mojada intimidad.

—Dime cuando te duela—Dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en la entrada de mi intimidad, y con delicadeza lo introdujo, yo solte un gemido y este paro—¿Me detengo?

—No, tu sigue—Conteste y el movió su dedo dentro de mi cavidad, lo sacaba y lo volvía a poner, y así iba aumentando su intensidad llegando a que mis gemidos fueran más intensos. Luego de estimular mi intimidad comenzó a besarla, luego con su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris haciéndome estremecer.

—Mika no pares—Suplique con un tono de voz seductor. Gemidos, suspiros y lujuria inhundo la habitación. Luego de unos minutos él dejo de estimular mi zona, abrió mis piernas y se puso en medio.

—¿Estas lista?—Me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo asentí, ya antes de que introdujera su miembro en mi intimidad deposito un calido beso en mis labios. Como era mi primera vez dolió, no tanto como yo esperaba, pero al momento de estar adentro el dolor disminuyo—¿Te duele?—Negué, aun que solo dolió un poco. Él me miro y sonrió. Sus embestidas eran normales al principio, cuando ambos nos acostumbramos estas fueron más intensas, cargadas de una lujuria inmensa. Sus manos delinearon el contorno de mi cuerpo, pasando por mis senos, mis caderas, mi cintura. Cuando sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mucho más fuertes, mis gemidos también lo fueron, ambos estábamos en un nivel de placer máximo, estábamos por llegar al orgasmo. Joder, no podía haber nada mejor que esa sensación, esa sensación de placer que se siente al tener sexo, para ser nuestra primera vez había salido bien, quizás me ayudo todo lo que he leído sobre este tema.

—TN me voy a correr—Dijo Mika disminuyendo las embestidas—Lo haré afuera—Una vez que saco su miembro de mi indimidas lo tome entre mis manos haciendo un movimiento de arriba a abajo haciendo que aquel liquido espeso y blanquecino quedara en mis manos, metí uno de mis dedos en mi boca saboreando aquel liquido, mientras que Mika se sentaba en el sillón, yo limpie mi mano y me senté junto a él mirándolo a los ojos.

—Fue sensacional—Dije para luego depositar un beso en sus labios, luego el me abrazo con fuerzas.

—Desde hoy serás mi novia—Susurro en mi oido, yo sonreí.

—Con gusto—Dije abrazandolo de la misma manera. Luego fuimos hasta mi pieza en donde lo hicimos una vez más, dormimos bajo la atenta mirada de la luna llena. Aquella noche él conoció y recorrio cada centimetro de mi cuerpo, besando cada parte de este, llenándolo de besos tanto a mi cuerpo, como a mi ser y alma. Esa noche solo la luna llena fue complice de lo que él y yo hicimos en un momento de amor y pasión.

* * *

 **Shion: Bien y este ha sido el primer one-shot bien zhukulemto dfhsj Enserio espero haya sido de su agrado, por cierto estos one-shot los estpy subiendo primero en Wattpad, busquen en aquella plataforma como el título de la historia y pues ahí subire primero los one-shot. Otra cosa necesito saber a quien quieren para el proximo one-shot, escoger dentro de estos tres:**

 **-Narumi Makoto**

 **-Saotome Yoichi**

 **-Hyakuya Yuuichiro**

 **Bien, voten por su favorito en un review nwn y hasta la proxima :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shion: hi! Les traigo otro one-shot nwn este es de ustedes por Narumi Makoto, espero les guste nwn por cierto lamento si hay faltas ortografics uwu estoy muy apurada uwu**

* * *

.

.

.

"Un entrenamiento fuera de lo común"

Makoto x TN

Estabas en un viejo y abandonado edificio, este estaba apartado de donde se encontraban los sobrevivientes, tu ibas ahí a menudo a practicar. Te encontrabas en una de las habitaciones del ex-hotel, este estaba aun amueblado, aun que estos estaban deteriorados por los años, pero como ibas a menudo, aquella habitación la tenías arreglada y limpia. Ahí estabas practicando tus movimientos con tu espada, con el fin de mejorar tu velocidad y habilidad al momento de atacar a los vampiros. Fue en esos momentos que sentiste una mirada fija en ti, guardaste tu espada y volteaste a ver quien estaba observándose, encontrándote con un semblante de superioridad perteneciente a Narumi Makoto, chico con el que no te llevabas tan bien, pues siempre se encontraban compitiendo y por alguna razón este siempre estaba molestándote.

—¿Que quieres Narumi?—Preguntaste en un suspiro.

—Pues nada, solo pasaba por aquí y como te vi decidí pasar a verte—Contestó el chico con las manos detrás de su nuca.

—Que raro, pensé que vendrias a fastidiarme, como lo haces cada vez que nos encontramos—Pues así era desde que eran estudiantes, él solía molestarte y te buscaba, aun así le tienes un gran cariño, incluso aun que no quieres admitirlo Narumi te gusta.

—No, esta vengo en paz TN—Sonrió el chico, acercándose a ti.

—¿te ocurre algo?—Preguntaste tomando tu botella con agua, Makoto estaba raro,hasta su manera de hablar era distinta.

—Pues si me ocurre algo—Contesto el chico acercándose mas a ti y mirándote fijamente a los ojos

—¿Quieres hablar de ellos?—Preguntaste arreglando tu cabello detrás de tu oreja.

—Claro, porque lo que me esta ocurriendo es por ti—Al escuchar eso abriste los ojos con impresión. Narumi te tomo de la mano atrayéndote hasta su cuerpo,mientras que con la otra mano te sujetaba por la cintura, sentiste tus mejillas arder—TN sabes que me vuelves loco desde hace un bien tiempo—Susurro Makoto en tu oído. Aun no podías creer lo que él te estaba declarando, no sabias si creerle o no, quizás solo era una simple broma, de todas formas Narumi siempre tenía alguna manera de hacerte enojar. Ademas hacia ya un tiempo algo así te había ocurrido,el chico te gustaba, se te declaro, comenzaron a salir, este solo estaba jugando contigo, humillándote al momento de terminar, desde ese momento guardaste tus sentimientos en un cofre bajo mil llaves, volviendote una persona fría y distante. Te alejaste un poco de él para poder mirarle la cara sonreíste con algo de nostalgia.

—Narumi realmente no se si creerte—Dijiste mirándolo a los ojos, este aun te tenía agarrada por la cintura. No querías volver a pasar por una humillación—Siempre tienes alguna manera de hacerme enojar o simplemente esto puede ser para tu propio beneficio, en donde yo saldría humillada y tu podrías reírte de mi—Bajaste la mirada agarrando la ropa del chico, sentiste tu ojos humedecer. El chico tomo con delicadeza tu rostro e hizo que lo miraras, algunas lágrimas escaparon de tus ojos, el chico las limpio con la yema de sus dedos

—Baka, te lo estoy diciendo enserio, no es una broma, no podría bromear con estas cosas y menos con tus sentimientos—Dijo acariciando tu rostro mientras sonreía

—Narumi yo...—Fuiste interrumpida de pronto por el tacto de sus cálidos labios en los tuyos, así es te besó, un dulce y cálido beso el cual correspondiste gustosa. Se separaron por falta de aire, tus mejillas estaban teñidas de un lindo color rosa, al igual que las del chico.

—¿Esta bien que hagamos esto?—Preguntó el chico algo avergonzado.

—No es nada malo, ni prohibido—Respondiste—Además nadie suele venir por aquí—Fuiste hasta donde estaba la puerta y la cerraste con seguro, por si es que alguien llegaba a molestar, este no podría entrar, cerraste las cortinas y las ventanas, luego volteaste a ver a Makoto sonriendole picaramente. Comenzaste a caminar a él con coqueteria, mientras este miraba como loco tu andar—Nunca creí que haríamos esto, tampoco imagine que tú sintieras esto por mi

—Pues solo deja de imaginártelo, ya es una realidad—Volvieron a darse un beso, este era más lujurioso y lleno de pasión, él tomaba con delicadeza tu rostro mientras que tu rodeabas su cuello con tu manos, con cuidado soltaste el cabello del muchacho y comenzaste a jugar con este, pasabas delicadamente tus dedos peinando su largo cabello. Sus lenguas entraron en acción, estas comenzaron a juguetear dentro de sus bocas, se separaron por falta de aire siendo unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, no duraron ni dos segundos separados, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban besándose otra vez, esta vez las manos de Narumi comenzaron a recorrer tu cuerpo, delineaba cada curva tuya, llegando hasta tu trasero el cuál comenzó a manosear con desesperación, pero tu no querías quedarte bajaste con su mano hasta su entrepierna donde presionaste un poco haciendo estremecer al chico, al darte cuenta de su reacción sonreíste en medio del beso, para luego separarse. Este te miro sonriente con cierto aire de coqueteria y lujuria.

—Sabia que te gustaba jugar sucio TN, pero no pensé que lo harías—Posaste tu dedo indice en la punta de la nariz de Makoto y sonreíste.

—Pues había que estar a mano ¿O no?—Preguntaste dándote media vuelta mostrandole tu espalda. Te estaba comenzando a dar calor así que te decidiste de tu poleron quedando con una camiseta color azul, tiraste al piso tu poleron, estabas por darte vuelta para ver a Narumi, pero este se te adelanto y corrió a abrazarte por detrás aprovechando que estabas distraída.

—Entonces juguemos sucio, TN—Dicho esto metió su mano por debajo de tu camiseta posandola en tus pechos, coloco su mano por debajo del sostén y comenzó a jugar con estos, tu solo soltabas suspiros de placer y uno que otro gemido. Luego de unos minutos el castaño introdujo su otra mano en tu pantalón tocando tu intimidad por sobre la ropa interior, tu gemiste de placer y este comenzó a interactuar moviendo su dedo por encima del clítoris haciendo que tu respiración comenzara a aumentar, y comenzaras a mojarte, una vez que este se familiarizo introdujo uno de sus dedos en tu intimidad haciéndote chillar, luego comenzó a moverlo, haciéndote estremecer. Como el te abrazaba por detrás y sus cuerpos estaban muy apegados el uno al otro pudiste sentir su viril miembro endurecer.

—Narumi-kun—Gemiste cuando el saco los dedos de tu intimidad y se los metió en su boca, relamiendo sus labios, pronto te soltó, tu te volteaste a verlo, te sonrojaste al instante, acto seguido se abalanzaste hasta el tirándolo al piso quedando tu sobre él, estabas sentada sobre su pelvis y entrepierna sintiendo su duro miembro, te moviste de atrás hacia adelante rozando tu intimidad con la tuya, este entre abrió sus labios dejando escapar un sonoro gemido los cuales fueron aumentando a medida de que tu te movías de aquella manera, desde aquella posición podías ver perfectamente todas sus reacciones. Sin dejar de moverte comenzaste a desabrochar su camisa dejando ver su formado y delgado cuerpo, relamiste tus labios y paraste de moverte, para luego inclinarte hasta el rostro del muchacho besándolo fugazmente en los labios, bajaste hasta su cuello donde lamiste y dejaste pequeñas marcas de mordidas, esta vez posicionaste tus labios en sus pezones los cuales comenzaste a lamer con desesperación sacandole suspiros a Makoto, eso era música para tus oídos. De pronto este te agarra por la cintura y se aprieta hacia su cuerpo haciendo que pararas de hacer tu magnifico trabajo, posaste tu cabeza en el desnudo pecho del chico, pudiste escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón, y su agitada respiración, una sonrisa surco automáticamente tus labios, abrazaste al chico, mientras este posaba las manos en tus caderas. Luego se sentaron de manera que quedaron mirándose frente a frente, el acaricio tu rostro y ordeno tu cabello, luego tomo tu mano y te atrajo hacia él acariciando tu cabello, mientras tu hundías tu cabeza en su cuello.

—TN, te necesito—De inmediato supiste lo que trataba de decirte.

—Hagamoslo—Dijiste y ambos se despojaron de todas su prendas, Narumi te miro de pies a cabeza contemplándote como si fueras un trofeo, te sonrojaste ante aquel acto, y tu vista se desvió hacia el erecto miembro del muchacho, lo miraste por unos segundos y luego negaste con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres probar?—Preguntó Makoto, sentiste tus mejillas arder y asentiste—Vamos hazlo—Te arrodillaste frente al chico y tocaste con timidez su miembro y comenzaste a estimularlo antes de llevarte lo a la boca, movías tu mano de arriba a abajo mientras Narumi moría un poco más y solo deseaba poder penetrarte. Metiste el duro miembro de él en tu boca, y de a poco comenzaste a saborearlo, metías y sacabas, haciendo maravillas con él las cuales jamás creíste que ibas a hacer hasta no en un futuro muy lejano, tarde o temprano ibas a probar.

—Ah...Mmm...TN—Gimió Makoto mientras hacías tu trabajo—Se siente tan...Ah...bien—Luego de unos segundos dejaste lo que hacías de lado y te sentaste en el piso abriendo tus piernas, miraste sonrojada a Narumi.

—E-Es tu turno—Titubeaste. La parte más esperada para ambos había llegado, el chico se posición en medio y jugo un poco antes de penetrarte, introdujo dos de sus dedos en tu intimidad moviendolos de una manera que a ti te excitaba y te daban más ganas de tenerlo dentro di ti. Una vez que termino de preparar tu intimidad para que no doliera, con cuidado comenzó a meter su miembro dentro de ti, arqueaste tu espalda por el pequeño dolor que te había causado, un par de lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de tus ojos, él chico se percato de ello.

—¿Quieres que paré? No quiero hacerte daño—Dijo limpiando con la yema de sus dedos tus lagrimas.

—N-No te detengas—Pediste con un tono seductor, entonces él chico comenzó con pequeñas embestidas, cada una te hacía entrar en un estado de placer inmenso, jamás pensaste lo placentero y magnifico que era este acto. Luego de unos minutos la habitación se lleno de gemidos, suspiros y chillidos de parte de ambos. Narumi tomo una de tus piernas dejándola sobre su hombro mientras sus embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas. Luego este se coloco de pie de manera de tu pudiste agarrarte con tus pies de sus caderas mientras este seguía con sus embestidas. Buscaste los labios de Makoto para darle un lujurioso beso, lo besabas con desesperación mientras enterrabas tus uñas en su espalda. El chico pronto se sentó en un sillón quedando sentada sobre él, apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro, mientras te aferrabas con tus manos a su cuello. Tus gemidos y chillidos eran escuchados perfectamente por el muchacho, pues estabas muy cerca de su oido. Ambos estaban llegando al climax, podías sentirlo—Narumi...voy a llegar.

—Yo... también—Sus embestidas aumentaron una vez más haciendo que gimieras como nunca, llegaste al orgasmo antes que Narumi, este llego unos segundos después. Makoto saco su miembro de ti, y rápidamente lo tomaste para introducirlo en tu boca, pues aun no había eyaculado—Me vengo TN—De pronto el liquido blanquecino salió del miembro de este, tu lo tragaste y luego dejaste lo que hacías de lado, te relamiste los labios y te sentaste arriba de Makoto, mirabas su sonrojado rostro, luego miraste fijamente los ojos del chico.

—Eres un chico atrevido—Dijiste robandole un beso—Eso me encanta

—Tu también me encantas—Dijo besando tu nariz—Y perdóname por molestarte, pues me encantaba verte enojar.

—Creí que me odiabas—Reíste juguetona.

—Pues al contrario, me gustas, demasiado...te quiero solo conmigo—Lo besaste por un breve momento y tocaste con tu dedo indice la punta de su nariz.

—Tenlo por seguro de que así seguira—Luego el chico te abrazo, de pronto lo miraste con picardía, bajaste tu mano hasta su miembro tocando la punta de este, haciendo que gimiera levemente.

—¿Q-Qué haces?—Preguntó Makoto para soltar un pequeño gemido.

—No es obvió—Seguiste tocando su miembro—Hagamoslo una vez más—Entonces este se te abalanzo besándote con desenfreno, tu agarraste su cabello jalando un poco de él, y así comenzando otra vez el momento de lujuria. Jamás pensaste que aquella habitación tan alejada seria el lugar donde tendrías tu primera vez, quizás ahora ese lugar se convertiría en una habitación para encuentros sexuales, y ya no sería una habitación de entrenamiento. Aquel día fue un entrenamiento fuera de lo común, el cuál dio inicio a una bonita relación

* * *

 **Shion: bien hasta aqui llega el zhukulemto one-shot jejeje espero haya sido de su gusto nwn y quien sera el afortunado del siguiente, elegir entre estos tres:**

 **-Hiiragi Shinya**

 **-Yoichi Saotome**

 **-Hyakuya Yuuichiro.**

 **Voten por el siguiente nwn y ahora me despido. Shion fuera.**


End file.
